


Illustrations to “The Masterpiece is Only Mine”

by johanirae



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Artists, Fanart, Fluff, Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4652997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illustrations to Mintey's Kingsman Bang fanfic <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4656591">“The Masterpiece is Only Mine”</a>, featuring artist!Harry, model!Eggsy and a whole lotta figure drawing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illustrations to “The Masterpiece is Only Mine”

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This Masterpiece Is Only Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4656591) by [Mintey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintey/pseuds/Mintey). 



Harry watches as Eggsy collapses on the grass after chasing his sister around, shouting, "I give up, you're just too fast!" The little girl continues on running for a few moments before stopping, giggling, and running back to Eggsy. She climbs into his lap and he picks her up with a laugh, still panting and out of breath. Eggsy gathers the little girl in his arms, holding her tight, when he catches sight of Harry and beams, grinning happily at Harry. He gives Harry a wave from where his hand is still gripping his sister tightly, and Harry nods back with a smile of his own. He picks up his paintbrush and begins to work, finally settling on an idea for what he wants to paint. 

Eggsy smiles softly and says, "You, you daft idiot." He grabs Harry's jacket and pulls him down for a kiss before Harry can protest.

**Author's Note:**

> It was brilliant to work with mintey on this piece, the artist AU was such a lovely piece to draw for :-) Please head forth and read!


End file.
